Astraphobia
by BlackRosary
Summary: It's a normal day for Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru until a series of unfortunate events leaves them trapped, alone, and in the dark. What will they do? Where will they hide? Read it and find out. A Haruhi/Twins production.


**Astraphobia**

AN: It was requested a couple of times that I do a Haruhi/Twins story again so I did. Ask and you shall receive as I always say. So for all you that reviewed here is another Haruhi/Twins story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story and even then I only own a time share of it.

……………………………….

An elephant skin ball whooshed past, ruffling Haruhi's short brown hair as she dove desperately for cover. This was the exact reason Haruhi didn't take gym class. Apart from the change rooms, which would have brought up some certain unanswerable questions about her anatomy, Haruhi was very slow and slightly clumsy. Not the best combination for physical activities.

Unfortunately Japan had decided to take a page out of the West's book and bring in DPA which stood for Daily Physical Activity. Now it was a graduation requirement that every student have at least 1 and ½ hours of physical activities a day.

Haruhi looked longingly at the girls on the other side of the gym. In their skimpy little mandatory uniforms they playfully volleyed feather birdies over the net giggling all the while. Briefly Haruhi contemplated actually revealing her true gender right then and there just to escape.

How was it fair that the girls got to play a nice safe game of badminton while the boys were forced to play Dodge ball. Probably the most unsafe game in existence Dodge ball was pretty much a lawsuit waiting to happen. Already four boys were on their cell phones to their lawyers probably pressing charges on the opposite team.

"Haruhi! Watch out!" Haruhi was jerked out of her thoughts at the familiar voice's warning. She turned just in time to see a ball hurling at her face before she was tackled football style out of the way.

Groaning Haruhi raised herself off the cold marble floor and onto her elbows. Why they had marble flooring in a gym was anyone's ones guess. Haruhi looked up at the person who saved her from a ball in the face, the fact that the tackle hurt more then the ball would have aside.

Kaoru gazed down at her wide eyed as his twin brother rushed over to see if the pair was alright. To her absolute shock and confusion Haruhi felt her skin prickle ever so slightly, God the floor was cold.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Are you alright?"

"Yes Hikaru I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're not hurt"

"Kaoru I'm fine now please get off me."

In a scramble of movement Kaoru was on the floor and along with Hikaru they segued into yet another brotherly love dramatic escapade leaving Haruhi to pick herself of the floor. As she brushed of her baggy blue gym shorts she briefly wondered why she had reacted to Kaoru's touch in such a way.

'Well the floor was awfully cold,' she concluded.

Mr. Mizuru watched his class in mute horror. His perfectly organized gym class had collapsed into a smoldering pile of ashes in a few mere moments and five minutes from the bell too. He watched as the twins performed like trained monkeys for the female populace of his class. He would maintain control damn it!

"Hitachiin, Hitachiin, and Fujioka," The trio turned in unison only to find themselves face to face with their maroon faced teacher. Seeing the startled look on his students face Mr. Mizuru took a deep cleansing breath and continued calmly.

"You have disrupted my class for the last time. As punishment you will clean up the gym after school." He looked pointedly over at the huddled group of girls. "Alone." He finished firmly.

Hours later (for the gym was very large and dirty) the trio was still cleaning. Every so often Haruhi would glance up as though anticipating something.

'What is she looking for?' Kaoru wondered briefly before returning to his sweeping.

Hikaru just watched he was concerned Haruhi had been acting very strangely. She had been sweeping the same spot for 15 minutes with this strange look on her face. Every so often she would look at him then look away as though afraid of getting caught.

'What is wrong with me?' Haruhi wondered. Ever since she had been tackled to the ground by Kaoru all she could think about was the twins. No not the twins of Hikaru and Kaoru, unlike the rest of the school she though of them as two people, different but the same.

Every time she looked at one of them she felt the same twinge fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Maybe eating that week old sushi was a bad idea she concluded.

'I mean it can't be love.' She though resolutely. 'Can it? No. You can't be in love with two people at the same time that's just wrong.' She slyly cast a glance at Kaoru then Hikaru, 'Isn't it?'

As Haruhi stood thinking Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance and advanced silently towards her.

Suddenly and without warning the lights shut off. A high pitched scream echoed through the empty room.

"Haruhi are you alright" Hikaru yelled his voice panicked.

"Actually that was me." Kaoru's embarrassed voice cut through the darkness.

A boom of thunder rocked the room echoing off the walls. A whimper sounded from the far left corner.

"Now THAT is Haruhi" Hikaru cried relieved. Looking around he realized that this was probably the worst place for her to be. The loud thunder was multiplied in the large room and there were no confined spaces for her to hide in.

"Kaoru find the door I'll get Haruhi." The elder twin rushed to his bag momentarily to grab his headphones before dashing to the dark corner where Haruhi's huddled body sat quaking. As he placed them over her ears he heard Kaoru running towards them. He looked up to see his brothers shadowed face.

"Hikaru we have a problem." Kaoru told his brother grimly. "The doors are opened electricly and the storm shorted them out. We're stuck until the power comes back on." He watched grimly as Hikaru's face morphed into a horrified face of understanding.

"What are we going to do about…" Hikaru trailed of and gestured slightly towards Haruhi's shaking form.

Sensing someone was talking about her Haruhi looked up at the faces of her two best friends. The twins stared down at the frightened girl's face. In the darkness she stared up at them with a mix of fear and earnest. Pleading for them to help her, to make the fear go away.

The brothers shared a glance and nodded strengthening their resolve. They would not let Haruhi down. Looking around Kaoru concluded that there were still no places where they could conceal Haruhi.

"What are we going to do brother? There are no small places for Haruhi to hide."

"Yes I noticed." Hikaru replied dryly. All of a sudden Hikaru had a brilliant idea. "Kaoru sit on Haruhi's left." Kaoru looked at him like he had lost his mind. "If we can't find Haruhi a tight space for her to stay in we'll make one instead."

Kaoru's eyes lit up at the brilliant thinking of his brother. Each twin slowly rested on either side of Haruhi slowly wrapping their arms around her shaking body. Slowly Haruhi calmed down and her breathing became steady.

Haruhi didn't know why but ever since she was a child she had been afraid of thunder, not the lightning that was beautiful but only thunder. It had always seemed to rock her to her very core. She had only felt safe when she was in a confined area but even then she was scared. But between Kaoru and Hikaru she felt safe she felt at home.

Hikaru felt Haruhi's breath slow as she slowly fall into a deep sleep in spite of the thunder around them. He looked at his twin and noticed him looking at the girl sandwiched between them. Slowly realization dawned on him.

"Kaoru," Kaoru looked up startled. "So you love Haruhi too?" Hikaru asked bluntly even though he knew the answer. Kaoru looked down ashamed at being caught out. Eyes closed the older brother let out a long tired sigh.

"Well what are we going to do?" Kaoru finally asked.

"We will do what we always do when there is one thing we both want." Kaoru's jaw dropped and he sputtered unintelligently for a moment.

"We can't share Haruhi. She's a person we can't share persons." Eyes twinkling Hikaru smirked at his shocked brother.

"And why not?" Still sputtering Kaoru struggled for an explanation.

"Well because it's the rules."

"When have we ever followed the rules before?" For a moment the only sound was the thunder fading into the distance. "Look," Hikaru continued, "it will be just like a game. We'll call it the Sharing Haruhi Game." And with that final thought he nuzzled his head atop Haruhi's and immediately fell into a deep sleep himself.

For what felt like hours Kaoru just stared, stared at Hikaru, stared at Haruhi, stared at the two people he held most dear in the world. A hesitant smile made its way across his face.

"The Sharing Haruhi Game." He repeated quietly. Then he laid his head atop Haruhi's delicate shoulder and joined the other two in fitful slumber.

...

Fin

AN: Hope you liked it, TTFN, and keep an eye out for my next story. If you haven't read The Solution and you like Haruhi/Twins stories you should.


End file.
